REWRITE! Whirlpool Tiger
by brebre14
Summary: warning- yaoi and mpreg. Naruto leaves the village not wanting to stay so he left to get stronger, to find others like him, to see the world and create allies. See Naruto as he grows to be strong, dependent, leader, and tiger. read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE. ITS ME AGAIN. I KNOW ITS BEEN WEEKS. Anyways, I'm here with some few ideas that i though would work out for you. if anything. review and tell me how you like it. **

**Warnings: mpreg, yaoi love, hatred, blood, and scorn.**

* * *

It was one of those things that Uzumaki Naruto hated the most and that is his birthday, October 31st and he is now currently six years old. He understands very well why people hate him. The oldman Hokage didn't think he would figure it out. You see, people thinks he is the kyuubi no yoko reincarnation. Here is a bit of history from the past to help you understand a lot better.

6 years back:

_Screaming was heard. A red head women was giving birth to a newborn child. " Come on Kushina, you got to push." A yellow haired man spoke urgently. " I'm trying Minato!" She screamed in pain and finally a wailing was heard. smiling in relief, 'Minato' held out his arms to grab a little baby that gender of a boy showed. He was wailing alright. But as the little one opened his eyes, A deep sea blue shown brightly. " He's perfect." Minato said. Kushina was crying but then a BOOM!. Smoke filtered through the windows and they were still coughing by the time Minato found out what was wrong. He gasped. How did he not see that. He turned to see if Kushina was ok but then he choked. She was unconsious. Blood pooring out of her stomach while a man with a red dotted black coat stood next to her while holding onto Naruto. He growled, " Let my son go!" A dark chuckle sounded. " I don't think so Uzumaki-sama." a sneer plasted on his face before Minato attacked. His kunia in his hand while charging at a largest speed rate. The man dodged, laughing. He threw the child in mid air making Minato gasp and to catch him. The man who is wearing the orang swril mask chuckled darkly and looked outside. " I will let the fox handle this village. So long Minato." He vanished, out of thin air. Minato cursed and kissed his wifes forehead and whispered, " I will be with you soon my love." Grabbing Naruto, everyone knew before it was too late. The son of the fourth Hogake was going to be turned into a holder for the bijuu._

NOW :

Sighing Naruto walked towards the bridge above the water and grimaced a little, a little girl with unnatural pink and a large forehead, was clutching on a cute boy with black hair who was staring at with an emotion that said help. Chuckling to himself amusingly. He walked over to them. The girl stopped her blabbering to stare at him with annoyance and curiosity. " What do you want?" She asked him. " Well, I was looking for my friend with the black hair, and when I saw you with him I realised that he was being tugged by a shrimpy looking fangirl attached to his arm." Anger strech across her face before the boy said, " Finally, I have been wondering where you where at. Where have you been anyway?" The pink haired said, " Sasuke-kun, you really do know him." Sasuke, as his name nodded, " Of course, now excuse me Sakura me and my friend needs to go." He said while Naruto's arm and simply ran off with him.

Now amused, Naruto felt like almost laughing. " So Sasuke eh? Got yourself a couple of fangirls. Ain't that cute. The names Naruto." He said while mockingly bowing down to him. Sasuke blushed embarrassingly. He coughed and spoke out, " I was wondering Naruto, could walk with me to my compound?" He was so nervouse Naruto felt almost sorry but this day seemed to improve just a little seeing that this kid in front of him wanted to spend some time with him. Smiling truefully, " Of course I'll walk with you Sasuke, it's seems that on this day we can friends, what do you say? friends?" Holding his hand, he waited patiently. Sasuke seemed to size him up as his gaze swept him over. Sasuke finally smiled a little and put his hand into Naruto's. " Yes we can be friends. Now lets go before those fangirls follow me." Laughing lightly he followed aftr Sasuke after a while before Naruto finally saw the compound and srank backwards. Sasuke turned around him with curiosity, " What's wronge Naruto?" Naruto was almost stuck in a memory of an attack on his fifth birthday and shook his head furiosly. " Your park of the Uchiha clan?" His words were only a cold whisper that Sasuke felt a little nervous to answering, " Yes, why is that Naruto?" He asked. Naruto glanced at him, " I should never have walked here with you and now I'm gonna regret it." Sasuke looked at him worriedly before he jumped. CRACK! Naruto yelped painfully as the bear bottle hit his head. Panicked and slighly mad Sasuke turned around, shock comsumed him as he sees his brothers friend grinning darkly. " Stay away from my friends little brother demon, you should begon from this village!" Sasuke turned around only to see Naruto looking at him with a look devoyed of emotion. " Bye Sasuke. I can only hope we never be friend no more, it won't be safe for you I will dissappeare for a long time and I don't know when I'll be back. The hogake must already I'm leaving from this village so I might see you again when things are a little calmer. So farewell." He smiled grimly and darkly towards the Hogake building where he coudl tell the old man was watching through his orb to keep an eye on him. Turning around Naruto ran as far as he could to his apart.

IN HIS APARTMENT:

His stuff packed, he grabbed a piece of paper and and pencil and wrote...

_Dear oldman Hokage,_

_As you know I have now left the village before you got here. But don't worry I will be safe, I have a helpful boost of power thanks to my bijuu. And yes I knew about the fox already I mean it wasn't hard to figure out why the villager's were calling me a demon and fox brat, and a reincarnation of said fox. Anyways I'm going to find other's like me with bijuu's locked inside them, and other children not being treated right and is in need of some help or another. I might come back two weeks before the chuunin exams so don't worry about me. But if any ninja from your village comes after me with the intent to kill I just might let loose with that red chakra. Anyways, see you later oldman, don't die on me if I'm not there. There is a note for Uchia Sasuke, I know you know him so please give it him for me please it is of most importance, just between me and Sasuke and no one else. Make sure Enu-anbu is his sensie when the man retires, these are my wishes. Thank you and good luck with council._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

The Hokage frowned but tucked in the letter naruto gave him and grabbed the second letter for Sasuke. He transported out the of the aprtment and landed in front of the Uchiha compound. The guards in front of the gates seems a little suprised at the visit. " Hokage-sama?" He just spoke with grave grim words. " Escort me to Uchiha Sasuke, I have a letter that is needed to be sent to him immediately." The guards bowed while one turned to lead him. They passed many houses for sure and walked past aan elderly couple that made Sarutobi smile. By the time they reached the main house, currently manor, the guard knocked on the door. The door opened and Minato's teammate came out and looked a bit suprised but hid quickly than the guards did. " Yes may I help you Hokage-sama?" He asked. Sarutobi nodded, " Yes, I need to your son, Sasuke, as I have a letter thats needs to be read by his eyes only." He explained while watching him. His father was every bit a ninja should be. He nodded and opened his mouth, " SASUKE, COME HERE QUICKLY!" The man led the Hokage into the main room while the waited for the son. Footsteps from outside of the room opposite from the real outside. " Yes father?" He said as he made it to the living room. "The Hogake here say's that he has a letter that only your eyes are to see." Sasuke nodded and looked curiorly at the old man in the room. He looked old, wrickled, while clutching a letter in his hand now being held up to him. " Here you go son, I'll now be on my way, that is all for now. " He bowed to Sasuke's father and walked out. His father barely glanced at him so he went to his room, closed the door and sat, crossed leg on the floor mat, opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_My leaving the village may have shocked you. But let me tell you my history and it's not plessant I assure you. By the time we were all born on or before October 31st, a tradegy happened. I was borned on that unfortunate day. The day the nine tail fox attacked our village._

Sasuke stopped reading, what happened exactly on that day?

_You see my birth came that day just as the attack happened. The fourth Hokage, suprisingly is my father, Namikaze Minato, the yellow flash. You see when he had no other kids to use as a key, he chosed me to be the holder of the kyuubi. The fox did not die, he was sealed inside me only a few minutes after I was borned. Then all came down to horrible things. You see, villagers tried to kill me as a baby but the Hokage protected me as best as he could so he kept me in his office up in the tower where it's safe with anbu guards ready to attck in case something were to happen. As I grew up, the only I onlt knew was lonliness and hatred and cold. On my birthdays it was worse than you can imagine. Don't think this leaf village is piecefull Sasuke cause it's not, it has dark secrets, dark history untold to those that yearns the history of this village. Train yourself to the hardest point when we meet two weeks time before the chuunin exams, I might suprise you who knows. But until then, listen to the whispersm of teh people here talking about how glad that teh demon now left the village. But don't worry about me, I'm now used to all this hatred. I will be back and you would know soon as I promise. See you soon Sasuke._

_Uzumaki (Namikaze) Naruto_

Sasuke cried himself to sleep. He never knew Naruto was looking at the stars in the woods, he never knew his father came in his room and read the note with shock then anger at the village, he never knew what the villagers will say when they find out Naruto left, all he knew is that he wants to see Naruto before the chuunin exams begun.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Was it better than my regular story? I hope it is Cause I only thought in such an amount of time. And now my finger's are cramping. I know it might not be long but I did my best and got it good. Hope you like it.**

**Read and review please**


	2. The fight and the sand siblings

**Hello everybody, sorry it has been a long time since i last updated. This time however, I hope to make u happy. :) No need to worry about my not updating any longer. So anyways, I have a vote for you guys. Who else should be in the pairing? We all know Sasuke is in it cause he met Naruto first, I'm also thinking of putting Gaara in the pairing. Pm me and let me know who else should be in.**

* * *

Naruto was running. He was ambushed by other ninja's from the konoha, having a wish to kill him. " Get back here demon and fight!" Ninja one shouted. Naruto growled, his eyes slitted with a bit of red tinted to them. _' must not let them antagonize me. If I do, the fox won't be very pleased.' _He thought while glitching his teeth. A bang to his head made him loose his balance. "ooff." He grunted before landng on his and turned around. " Why do you wish to keep on persuading me when I'm leaving the village?" He said with a growl. The leader of the group laughed. " Thanks to you, the head of the Uchiha clan decided to keep the rest of us off your back. Not like certain of us are gonna listen. We want you dead, gone for good." He laughed and then punched naruto in the stomach making him gasp painfully. _"Why can't they just leave me alone?" _

_**DRIP...**_

_**DRIP...**_

_**DRIP...**_

_**" MUST SAVE KIT. USE POWER. KILL!" **__**Red eyes closing, red chakra spurged through Naruto giving off a big wave.**_

* * *

Naruto growled painfully. The other three ninja's gasped in fear. Red chakra flowed around Naruto like a cloak with gentle ease. " YOU'LL DIE FOR MESSING WITH MY KIT!" Claws of red slashed out making blood splatter to the ground. Screams and evil laughs echoed through the forest as Naruto/fox finished the ninja's off with one last Scratch. Naruto panted. He was exhausted after using the foxes chakra. Plus he seem to can't handle the chakra cause he was injure more than ever. " Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I was running from them to get stronger. But now...I regret ever having being there in that village." He muttered, angry. A rustle flew, sand circling around him gently. He smiled. " The sand is lovely. who is the one that can control it?" He asked. **"There is a presence kit, a boy your age is nearby. He watched you fought. He's thrilled, take him with you." **Naruto sighed, well at least he won't be alone any longer. " Hey kid come on out."

A boy his age shyly came out from behind the bush right next to him. " You knew I was watching you." He said. Naruto nodded. " That power you showed, you scared my siblings and Baki-sensie when you showed that power. Your like me." He stated. Naruto sighed and stepped in front of him. " Yes, I am a bijuu of the nine tailed fox. I left konohagakure because of the abuse they gave me. So I left. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's your name?" He asked as he watched the biy in front of him got a little bit more thrilled. " My name is Gaara, and I'm the bijuu holder to shukaku." Naruto grinned, albet a little bit dark of a smile. He put his up, in front of Gaara, " If you want we could be friends, protect each other and those like us to insure no harm would come our way?" Gaara smiled small, he nodded. " Yes we can be friends." He put his small hand into a small a fist and put in front of Naruto's own. Naruto turned around and walked. He stopped half way from Gaara and smirked, " You coming or your staying with a village that abuses you?" Gaara smirked back and glanced in the trees sensing his father nearby. " We should run while we're added. Father won't be far behind." Naruto glanced in the trees and sure enough put himself in a stance as Gaara's father stepped out with Baki and Gaara's siblings, Temari and Kankuro **(can you please tell me how to speell his name right? I would appreciate that.) **watching. " Gaara get back now." His father said while glaring at Naruto.

Gaara smirked, raised his hand making the sand stand up. " Sorry _father_, but you can't control me any more. I am leaving. Temari, kankuro are you with me?" Gaara asked trying to hide his hope in his voice. His siblings were unsure, but as they saw their father they decided it was time to leave. Grinning, Gaara glared at his father as his siblings and him stepped behind Naruto with a gaurded expressions. The Kazage growled, grabbing his kunia, he was ready to let fly into that boy's chest before his best gaurd, Baki stopped him.

" If you kill that boy, Gaara would surely kill you." He stated simply before looking inot Naruto's eyes and nodded. Naruto grunted at the man who ruined his fun, " Whatever, let's go guy's." He said and turned and walked away with Gaara and his siblings walking behind him.

* * *

The Kazage was angry. Baki noted. But that kid, Naruto...he was doing everyone a favor. By taking Gaara out,safely making the village happy once again but still wanting revenge. No matter he'll protect the kid in case he needed the help when the time comes. Even if it's to go against the Kazage and the village.

* * *

**So how was it? Was it ok? Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Is it getting better than the last one? I hope it will become to that of a better story. please read and review. Oh and please vote on who else should be in the pairing besides Sasuke and Gaara. I would be greatful on who to know that should get in the harem with Naruto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYONE...**

**IF ANYONE KNOWS ABOUT HIKARI NOVA... SHE HAD PLANNED ON GIVEN NARUNA UZUMAKI: LEGACY OF SATURN UP FOR ADOPTION OR JUST STOP IT. SHE AND I RECENTLY HAD WORDS ABOUT IT AND SHE DECIDED ON GIVING ME THE STORY AFTER I ASKED TO TAKE IT OFF HER HANDS AND HOPE TO MAKE HER PROUD THAT ONE OF HER FICS ARE MOVING ON TO GREATER VIEWS. IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS ON THIS PLEASE LET ME KNOW OR JUST REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS OR OPINIONS PLEASE. **

** THANK YOU!...**


End file.
